Walking on Red Stained Glass
by AltairAuditore12
Summary: After ten years Matthew reopens a kidnapping case with new evidence. Horrible summary I know XD Warning: yaoi, mpreg in later chapters and gorey scenes.


**-I Don't own any of the Hetalia Charaters, they all belong to the owner Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

The thunderstorm raged outside like the Gods above where playing a savage game of bowling, the tree right outside the window hit against the window violently, if you didn't know any better you would have thought that it would crack it at any minute. The Detective behind his desk sighed at all the noise, if he was to concentrate on this case he was reviewing he needed better silence then this.

"The noise buggin' ya?" The Detective's partner asked with a smug look on his face, his feet sitting lazily ontop of his desk as he read a book.

"Oh no, now what would give you that impression, Gakuen?" He growled low, he knew that his partner had asked to get on his nerves. Gakuen laughed heartily as he leaned in and turned some peaceful music on from his computer.

"That better, your highness?" He asked as he went back to his fairytale book, smiling over the gruesome real stories of the parables that most people didn't know.

"Yes, thank you"..._Damn Romanian's _He thought as he sighed contently and went back to his case file.

* * *

The Secretary sat at her desk humming a lovely little tune till she heard the front doors of the Detective's Office open, she looked up from her computer to see a man about the size of a 5`9 standing there shaking the rain off of his umbrella near the doors respectively.

"Good evening sir! Tough little storm we are having huh?" She laughed good-naturedly as he took his hat off to show palish blonde hair that went a little past his ear and a weird... curl thing falling past the rest of his hair. He turned to her and smiled lightly, she could tell the man was shy but she could see great determination in those dark blue eyes.

"Evening Ma'am, yeah the storm is kinda bad. But it's nothing compared to storms in Canada" He replied quietly, she almost couldn't hear the boy!

"Canada you say? My, that's a long ways away from here don'tcha think? What in the world are you doing here in Washington, D.C.?" She asked shocked, she had never seen a Canadian come all the way to the Detective's Office in the U.S.A before.

"Well Ma'am ya' see, I'm here to re-open a case that you guy's closed off about ten years ago..." The Canadian sighed, looking her dead in the face as he spoke, she could see a slight hate in his eyes but it quickly vanished as he smiled politely at her.

"Oh, well you will have to tell me your name and what case it is sir" She replied slowly, her eyes never leaving the Canadian as she began typing away at her keyboard.

"Of course, My name is Matthew Williams-Kirkland. The Case is the Red Stained Glass Kidnapper" Matthew replied immediately, his eyes as still as stone once he saw her fingers stop typing and her mouth open wide.

"The... The Red Stained Glass Kidnapper?! Why in the world do we need to re-open that case Mr. Williams?!" She asked loudly, a little to loudly for a proper woman in a work area anyway. Matthew looked away from her and out the window as a huge clash of thunder resonated throughout the sky, his eyes looked sad and, to her, a little dangerous as the thunder lit up his eyes.

"Because, I want you to find one of the boys that was taken back then. I know none of them are dead and they need our help... He needs our help" He whispered, she barely caught his words but he seemed to speak them just loud enough for her to hear.

"..." The Secretary said nothing for a long time, her eyes were just fixed to the boy in front of her, he seemed to be telling the entire truth and he seemed determined to get this case re-opened, even if it had been closed ten years ago because no evidence could be found and no trace could be recovered from any of the children kidnapped.

"Well, is this not the U.S.A? Will you not re-open a case because... I have evidence?" Matthew asked darkly, pulling out a folder from his brief-case.

"You have evidence?! That's impossible! None of our best detectives could find a single thing!" She admitted loudly, she didn't believe a word that had just come from the Canadian's mouth, but strangely she felt the need to as he held up the folder with a dangerous smile on his face.

"The best detectives eh? Well from the way papa made it sound it sounded like you sent a bunch of crack-potted fools to search through the field aimlessly! They didn't even look through the rest of the field where my he was taken!" Matthew yelled, his voice seemed slightly strained, maybe he didn't yell a lot? The Secretary was taken aback by his claim, true the men they had sent up toward Canada to find the boy who was taken up there didn't really seem like they cared if they found him, because at that point more then fifteen children had been taken... Strangely the boy from Canada had been the last one to ever be kidnapped in this case...

"...I see. Alright sir, I will ring back to the Detectives and see if they can see you at this current time. Just go sit over there and wait if you please" She stated quietly, she couldn't find her voice for some reason, she was just stuck staring into those pools of angry blue. Matthew nodded and walked over to sit in the waiting area, his phone immediately coming out and he called someone with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"This case will be cracked by tomorrow morning, I can clearly see who did it and we can go and question them tomorrow." The Detective sighed as he, quite literally, threw the case file up on his desk, his feet followed and were placed up on the desk as he grabbed his cup of coffee and took a long drink.

"Good good! It seems like that one took awhile" Gakuen cheered with a laugh, putting his book down and taking a sip of his coffee. The Detective went to say something to his partner til his buzzer went off, he quickly hit the button to allow his secretary to speak.

"Yes, what is it you need, Miss Lein Chung?"

"Sir, we have someone here who needs to talk to you about re-opening a case" She replied, her voice a little shaky. The Detective looked over at his confused partner then looked back to his doors.

"Re-open a case you say? What case would that be? We haven't had to close a case for as long as me and Mr. Lapil have been here?" He asked, the confusion laced his words.

"It was a case closed ten years ago sirs, I'll let him go over the details with you if you allow him in" She stated.

"Alright, let him in please." He agreed as he hit the button to turn the speaker off, then he got his feet off his desk and made himself look presentable.

"I'm excited to see what challenge this guy gives us. It must be bad for them to had to of closed it" Gakuen stated happily, yet slightly confused sounding as he also removed his feet from his desk and smoothed the wrinkles from his suit and re-adjusted his small top hat.

"Indeed, I'm itching to see what made the 'Great America' confused so many years ago" The Detective laughed good-naturedly, showing that he was kidding about the country he was living in. Gakuen nodded his agreement as the doors opened and in came a pale blonde man dressed in; nice suit pants, a red button up shirt, a nice looking suit jacket and in his right hand was a leather brief-case.

"Good evening sir, I'm sorry to see you had to come all the way here to see us in such a terrible storm. I'm Detective Gakuen Lapli" Gakuen immediately stated, standing to give the drying off boy a smile and his warm hand to shake.

"Same to you as well Mr. Lapli, nice to meet you. I am Matthew Williams-Kirkland, I come from Canada to ask for you and your partner's help" Matthew replied with his own smile and firm handshake.

"Canada? That's quite aways away, would you like some coffee to help warm you up? I am Detective Toris Laurinatius by the way" Toris asked as he held up the warm steaming cup to the Canadian.

"Yes thank you, and nice to meet you as well Mr. Laurinatius" Matthew nodded, taking the cup and shaking the other detective's hand. Toris led Matthew to his desk and sat him down across from his and Gakuen's seats, who quickly took them and began staring at the boy.

"Alright then sir, would you mind telling us why your here with us?"Gakuen asked as he got out his tape recorder to start recording the session and he also got out a new folder to start for this new case.

"Of course, tell me sirs, are you two familiar with the case that got closed ten years ago called, 'The Red Stained Glass Kidnapper'?"

* * *

**A.N- Finally writing again, yay! Hope this story goes through well cause I got big plans for it! :D If any of you have any questions or you see a problem with it anywhere don't hesitate to tell me and point it out for me, okay? Till Next Chapter, Byes! :D**


End file.
